Network debugging is often accomplished by connecting a network traffic analyzer in-line with a network port of interest to capture, decode, display, and analyze network traffic. However, network debugging is much more difficult in a network environment where server modules are physically configured together with limited space (e.g. in an enclosure) where the port of interest is not easily accessible. One example is a blade server networking environment that has server module connections and/or network module connections hardwired via backplane connectors. With backplane connections and limited space, it is difficult if not impossible to physically reach the server ports to be able to attach a network analyzer to a server port.